


Cursed

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [1]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Dresses, F/M, Female Akira, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: During a mission, Akira gets cursed, which is slowly sapping his strength. Fortunately, a shrine maiden from a nearby planet is able to remove all curses from a person. What the Alteans don't realize is that Akira was under two curses. What is the outcome of both curses being removed?





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: I have only seen a handful of GoLion episodes, but I fell in love with the idea of Kurogane Isamu and Kogane Akira being boyfriends with little nicknames for each other.

"Cursed"

Isamu stared at Akira's prone form. He couldn't believe his boyfriend was under yet _another_   curse. Akira just couldn't get a break. A hand on the Red Lion's pilot's shoulder startled him. He looked up to see Fala's concerned blue eyes staring back at him. "Kurogane, are you okay?"

Isamu shook his head. "I'm just worried about Aki. He's gone through so much, much more than you realize."

Raible suddenly hurried into the room. "Princess! I have wonderful news! There's hope for Kogane. A dignitary from a neighboring planet can remove all curses from a person."

Fala clapped her hands together. "How wonderful! When will they arrive?"

"Within the next few minutes."

"I will be there shortly." Raible bowed and left. Fala turned back to look at Isamu, who looked stunned. "What's wrong, Kurogane?"

"Did Raible say all curses?"

"Yes, he did. That's good, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but Aki was actually under a curse when we met you."

"What? He didn't look ill."

"He was cursed during our first mission." Isamu took a deep breath before saying, "Akira was born female." 

"What? Why did no one say anything?"

"It was his decision. We were afraid we were going to lose him back then," Hiroshi spoke up from the doorway where he was standing with Tsuyoshi.

Isamu turned around. "Did you hear?"

"That we are getting our leader back? Yeah," Tsuyoshi replied.

"But does he want that?" Isamu asked.

"Of-of course."

Isamu spun around to see Akira's eyes open halfway. "Aki! You heard?"

"Yeah. I'm good with it." He tiredly lifted his hand, Isamu clasping it in his own. "I've lived with this long enough."

Isamu kissed Akira's forehead. "I'm going to stay here and say good-bye to my boyfriend."

Fala slipped out of the room to meet with the dignitary and escort her to Akira's room. Hiroshi and Tsuyoshi stepped closer to Akira. Hiroshi patted Akira's shoulder. "We'll see you when you get back on your feet, Chief."

"Shorty's right, Chief. We're going to miss you, but it'll be a relief to have our original leader back."

Isamu looked at his team mates. "Could we have a moment alone?"

"Of course." Tsuyoshi gently grabbed Hiroshi and all but carried him out of the room.

Isamu turned back to his boyfriend. "Are you sure you are okay with this? You're not just doing this for my sake?"

Akira smiled weakly. "No, Isa. I've lived as a guy too long. I need this. I will feel so much better."

Isamu put his forehead against Akira's. "I'm going to miss you, Aki, but I will love to get my girlfriend back."

"Kurogane," Fala called out. When he turned around, she continued, gesturing to the young woman standing next to her, "This is Yui. She's a very powerful shrine maiden on her home world."

"Please all must leave, except the cursed one." Yui's voice was soft but easily carried authority. Once Fala and Isamu stepped outside, Yui drew up to Akira's side and placed a hand on his forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "You poor dear. You have been placed under two curses. Are you prepared to have them removed?"

"Please, ma'am. Are you able to remove them both without me dying?"

"Yes. I will start with the most recent one that is slowly sapping your strength."

%%%

It was a grueling several hours, listening to Akira's screams. Isamu had to be physically restrained by Tsuyoshi from barging in there and disrupting the ritual. After the screams died off, the doors finally opened, revealing a worn out Yui. "It is complete. Your pilot just needs to rest before she can leave her room."

"But she's going to be okay?" Isamu asked.

Yui patted him on his shoulder. "More than okay, young one. However, no one should enter her room for several more hours. Let the dear rest in peace for the night. She should be up by tomorrow."

"We can't thank you enough, Yui. Altea is forever in your debt. If you or your world is ever in need of assistance, you can count on the GoLion team to come to your aid," Fala promised. "Do you wish to rest here before returning home?"

"I thank you for your hospitality, princess; however, I am needed back home. It was an honor to lend my services to the legendary GoLion team. Farewell."

The four pilots watched as the shrine maiden left. Once she was out of sight, Isamu looked back at Akira's door as if he was considering entering the room. Tsuyoshi tightened his grip on Isamu. "If you so much as touch Chief's door before morning, I will tie you to your bed, Moody. I understand that you are worried about her, but you heard the shrine maiden. Akira will be fine."

Isamu sighed. "I know you're right, but it's been so long since I've seen her."

%%%

Akira opened her eyes, blinking slowly. She put a hand to her forehead and frowned. Her usual red uniform was fitting strangely. It was tight across her chest and thigh area and loose in the waist. Also, it was a little too long in the arms and legs. She looked down to see if the material was twisted, when she realized why it was now ill fitting. She was back to her original gender! She grinned and slowly slid out of bed. She was always prepared for this outcome, which her team never faulted her for. She pulled out a lavender jumpsuit, which had been her original favorite color. Isamu had always liked her wearing it. She put it on, but left her hair down. It was longer than it was when she had been male, and she usually tied it back. However, it had been long enough since she had seen any of her team mates, so she wasn't going to waste time fighting with her hair.

She left her room, on the search for any of the other pilots. Her eyes lit up when she saw Isamu ahead of her, walking in the same direction she was headed.

"Isa!"

Isamu turned around, only to have his view obscured by bushy black hair. Slender arms went around his neck, and his arms automatically went around a slender waist. The girl pulled back slightly, and Isamu was treated to the sight of his girlfriend, whom he had not seen in years. "Aki! You're back! I've missed you so much!"

Akira put her forehead against Isamu's. "I know, but I'm back now."

"I think the rest of the team are in the lounge if you want to see them."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of her team. "Let's go, Isa."

Isamu offered his arm, and Akira wrapped her arms around his as he led her to the lounge. The door opened, admitting Isamu and a beautiful raven-haired girl in a lavender jumpsuit, similar to the princess's. Her black eyes sparkled as she made eye contact with the other three pilots.

"Hey, guys! Look who's up and about?" Isamu announced unnecessarily.

"Chief!"

"It's good to see you!"

Fala cocked her head. "Kogane, is that you?"

Akira laughed. "Yes, hime. It's me."

"Are you okay, Chief?"

Akira smiled. "Yes."

"Oh man. This brings back memories," Isamu said, sitting down and tugging Akira onto his lap.

"I know what you mean, Moody. Chief was unconscious for the first part, but when he woke up, he was so unsure of how we were going to take it being led by a guy after being used to being led by a girl."

"Which is nothing I should have been worried about," Akira added.

~Flashback~

Akira opened his eyes slowly. His clothes felt weird, and his throat felt dry. He hoped his team was okay. That mission was a complete failure, but as long as his team was okay that was all he cared about. He moved his blanket and dizziness overwhelmed him. He raised a hand to place against his head when he caught sight of his hand. He quickly looked over at a mirror and saw to his horror that he was now male. Tears leapt into his eyes.

The door slid open, and Isamu stuck his head in, smiling when he saw that Akira was awake. "Hey, Chief." Seeing the tears in his leader's eyes, Isamu quickly entered the room and drew Akira into his arms. "Oh, Aki. I know it seems bad, but we'll get through this."

"How? I'm a guy now."

"It doesn't matter to me whether you're a guy or a girl. You're still my Aki."

"Thank you, Isa."

"Now, let's go see the rest of the team." Isamu grabbed Akira's hand, but Akira jerked back. "Aki?"

"I need to put something on that fits better."

Isamu smiled. "I have just the thing."

A few minutes later, Isamu stepped into the common room the five team members shared when not on a mission. "Hey, guys. Guess what? Akira's awake."

"Where is she?" Takashi asked.

"Well, that's the thing. She's not female any more."

The door opened to reveal Akira wearing a red and white jumpsuit instead of the lavender one they were used to.

"Chief?"

"Is that you?"

"How do you feel?"

"Yeah. It's me. As for how I feel, I'll let you know when I can figure that out." Akira flashed Isamu a small smile when he felt his boyfriend slide his arm around his waist.

"Moody, you do realize..." Tsuyoshi trailed off, unsure of how to articulate it.

"I know Aki is male now. I fell in love with Akira the person. It doesn't matter whether he's male or female. I still love him."

~Flashback Ends~

"As great as male Akira was, we missed female Akira," Hiroshi said.

Suddenly, the alarms blared, and Raible's voice came over the intercoms, "GoLion pilots, assemble!"

Akira stood up. "Let's go."

The group left the lounge with Akira bringing up the rear. They didn't notice when Akira was grabbed by Hys.

"You must be the visiting dignitary I heard about. Let's get you in some better clothes."

"Hys, I'm not-"

"So humble. The princess won't mind if you borrow one of her dresses."

Akira stopped arguing. It had been awhile since she got to wear a dress. "Can it be purple?"

"Of course. Follow me." 

%%%

When the group of four reached the control room, Isamu looked around. "Where's Aki?"

That was as far as he got when Hys walked in. "Princess, I encountered the visiting dignitary and offered her one of your dresses."

"Hys, what are you talking about? The dignitary left last night," Fala explained.

"Then, who is this?" Hys gestured to the door to the control room, where Akira was standing.

Akira was now wearing a lavender floor length dress. It was modest with short, puffy sleeves. Her hair was done in an elaborate braid. She was blushing like mad as she made her way to the rest of her team. Everyone could hear the click of the small heels she was wearing. When she got closer, Isamu could see the light make-up she had on.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. When Hys mentioned that it wasn't right for me to wear my jumpsuit, I knew what she had in mind." Akira lowered her gaze, not sure how the rest of her team was going to react.

Isamu grasped her chin gently and lifted her head up. "Don't apologize, Aki. You look lovely. Hys did a good job."

"Thank you, Isa." Akira reached up and kissed Isamu on the lips.

Just then, the view screen blinked on, Sincline appearing on the screen. He paused for a moment, slightly thrown at the appearance of a beautiful female in a lavender dress.

"She's beautiful," he muttered to himself, not realizing that the girl had heard him. "Who's that woman?"

Knowing he was talking about her and also realizing that he didn't recognize her, Akira decided to have a little fun at Sincline's expense. She winked to Isamu and replied, "Who wants to know?"

"I am Prince Imperial Sincline of the Galra Empire, heir of Emperor Daibazaal."

"A prince, huh? Why would a prince want to know me?"

"Meet with me and you'll find out. Bring Princess Fala with you."

"All right."

As soon as Akira agreed to meet him, the view screen blinked off. The team turned to look at Akira in disbelief.

"Chief, did you just flirt with Sincline?" Tsuyoshi asked.

Isamu looked at the grin on his girlfriend's face and groaned. "You're going to kick his ass, aren't you?"

"Kick his ass? Probably not. Humiliate him? Most definitely, but first a change of clothes. I am not meeting him like this. Meet me at the doors in twenty minutes, hime." Akira turned to walk out the control room but found herself blocked by Hys.

"If you're not the visiting dignitary, who are you?"

Isamu wrapped an arm around Akira's waist. "Don't tell me you don't recognize Akira, Hys."

"Akira?"

"Kogane, Hys. That's Kogane," Fala clarified.

"But Kogane is not a girl!"

"Actually, I am. I was under a curse when you all first met me, but I am wasting time. Twenty minutes hime." Akira neatly sidestepped Hys and exited the control room.

Akira didn't take long to change into her lavender jumpsuit, but this time she managed to put her hair up into a high ponytail. She left her room, heading for the front doors.

"Aki!"

Akira spun around to see Isamu approaching her. "Yes, Isa?"

Isamu threw his arms around his girlfriend's neck, avoiding the high ponytail her hair was put into. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Are you asking me if I want to knock that arrogant jerk down a peg? Of course I do. I'll be safe, Isa. You don't have to worry about me."

Isamu pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers. "I always worry about you."

Akira closed the distance between them, their lips meeting and their eyes closed. Reluctantly, Akira pulled back. "I shouldn't be too long, Isa."

"Be safe, Aki."

Akira noticed Fala was waiting by the doors with a slightly annoyed look on her face and approached her cautiously. "Hime?"

Fala looked up sharply, but upon seeing Akira, her expression softened. "Kogane."

"Ready to go?" Akira offered her arm.

Fala seemed surprised but took her arm anyway. She wasn't expecting Akira to still offer to escort her like before.

"Hime, daijōbudesu ka?" Akira asked. [Princess, are you alright?]

"What? Oh, Kogane, yes. I'm fine. It's just going to take some time to get used to the fact that someone I considered a brother was actually a sister this whole time." 

Akira smiled and led the princess away from the castle. "I understand that, hime. This is something that will take people time to adjust or readjust to."

"The rest of the team seem to to have readjusted already."

Akira had a little laugh at that. "It's only truly Isa that has readjusted already. He always held out hope to get me back. Hothead and Shorty have yet to readjust to me being a girl again, but they will." Akira smiled sadly. "I just wish Shirogane was here to see that the curse was finally removed."

"I'm sure he would've been happy for you."

Akira smiled a little brighter and lifted her eyes to the sky. "Maybe he knows already."

Fala suddenly gripped Akira's arm a little tighter and whispered, "Kogane, look."

Akira looked ahead and saw Sincline jumping down from his personal fighter. Akira fought the urge to scowl at him. She never liked his obsession with possessing Fala like she was an object. Fala was family to her. The pair of women neared the prince of hell but kept a respectable distance from him.

"Well, my lovelies, you have finally come. Fala, I see you have accompanied this dark haired beauty. How do you know her?"

"She came to help save my planet."

"When did you get here?"

"It's been," Akira quickly calculated, "about a year, I think."

"You look human. How did you make it this far into space?"

"You Galra kidnapped me," Akira replied bitterly.

"Only five humans ever escaped, and they were all men."

"Not true."

Sincline didn't like what she was implying or the tone she said her answer in, so he asked, "Who _are_  you?"

Akira smirked. "Oh, you know me quite well."

"Your name, woman! Give me your name!"

"Kogane Akira."

 _"Kogane?_ You share the same name as my nemesis!"

Akira fought the urge to face palm at Sincline's inability to put it together. "I am the same Kogane Akira you fought the first time you arrived on Altea, the same Kogane Akira who pilots the Black Lion."

"But my nemesis isn't a woman!"

"But I am! Whether you believe me or not isn't my concern. Come on, hime. Let's get back to the castle." Akira wrapped her arm around Fala's waist.

Sincline was incensed about his other beauty touching Fala around her waist. "Whoever you claim to be doesn't matter!  I will not allow you to touch what I have claimed to be mine!"

Sincline drew his laser sword and charged at Akira, who drew her blaster from a holster near her boot. Akira shot Sincline's sword, disabling it.

Then, missiles flew between Akira and Fala and Sincline, separating the Galra from the ladies.

"Red!" Fala exclaimed.

"Isa!" Akira called out.

Red Lion flew close enough for Akira and Fala to board the lion. Fala stepped over to Isamu. "Thank you for the rescue, Kurogane."

"You're welcome, Fala."

Akira slapped Isamu on the back of the helmet and exclaimed, "Baka!" before kissing him. "Demo arigatou, Isa." ["Fool!...But thank you, Isa."]

"I will seek my revenge on you, Kogane!" Sincline declared.

"Oh, so you finally believe me?" Akira asked over the intercom.

"No, but I know he's probably watching nearby or even in that lion! I will possess both Fala and the dark haired beauty," Sincline denied.

Red shot out flames, chasing Sincline away from Altea. Akira face palmed. "Why didn't he believe me? I flat out told him that I was the same Akira that fought him and pilots the Black Lion."

"He's dense," Isamu stated.

"Let's get back to the castle. We can worry about Sincline later." Akira kissed Isamu's cheek as the Red Lion's pilot flew back to the castle.

Fin


End file.
